The present invention relates generally to a timed shut-off valve to be used in propane or natural gas fueled burners and more particularly to an automatic shut-off valve for timed gas shut-off valve for use in a gas grill.
Conventional valves of outdoor gas grills may be turned on or off by actuating a single valve knob. These valves can be easily turned on by children playing around the barbecue. In addition, the conventional valves will remain on if left unattended until the gas runs out or the value is manually turned off. Thus, conventional valves, which are left on are wasteful of gas and may create an over heated grill condition, both of which are undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a valve for a gas grill which requires a two step process for opening of the valve, which discourages use of the valve by children.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a valve for a gas grill which will shut itself off if left unattended for a predetermined time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manual override in an automatic shut-off valve assembly for use of the gas grill for extended periods of time.
The present invention provides a semiautomatic timed shut-off valve assembly adapted for use in a gas barbecue which comprises closed biased valving means which includes gas inlet and gas outlet means. A manual valve opening means is provided for opening the closed biased valve means into a valve opened operational position. A timed engaging means is provided for engaging and retaining the closed biased valving means in the open position for a variable preset time and thereafter releasing the closed biased valving means upon completion of the variable preset time resulting in shutting the burner assembly off.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.